


Love & Trust

by tempered_rose



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football, German National Team, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick snippet of a scene between Bastian and Philipp during the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For my muse, Eliza.

“This will be yours one day.” Philipp told him in the dark, sliding the armband around Bastian’s bicep.

Bastian released a quiet laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want it. Why would I when you wear it so wonderfully and do such a great job?”

Philipp smiled a little, not brightly like a normal smile, but a little bittersweet. At the time, Bastian didn’t understand it. Right then it didn’t matter.

Bastian held Philipp close as they kissed, softly at first before deepening; and their touches went from gentle to desperate. Bastian made sure to keep the real Germany captain close by, especially so as they began to undress one another. Philipp’s eyes were staring intensely into his own and it made Bastian smile.

“I love you.” He spoke simply and kissed Philipp again. Fips kept his hand on Bastian’s arm, over the armband, and he nodded.

“I love you too.”

Bastian thought he heard the words ‘I trust you’ added as well, but he was never really quite sure because at that moment, Philipp’s lube-coated fingers entered him and he lost all control of his senses and he groaned.


End file.
